


A Matter of Principle

by leviphiliac (NanaBC)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Basically a lot of sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Kink, Desk Sex, Fingering, Frottage, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, principal!Levi, riren - Freeform, student!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the Principal in Eren's school. Being the mischievous little bean that he is, Eren gets called over for the nth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Section 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats worse than bert* uhh... e-enjoy ^^vvv
> 
> (made it a point to post this on December 25th. Happy Birthday Levi, love of my life, light of my loins. Wait that's not how it went-- ah, fuck it)

"Eren. Do you know why I called you over?" Eren had been staring at some graffiti in one of the bathroom stalls when Principal Levi had knocked harshly on the door and asked him to go to his office later.

Eren Yeager, 15. Biggest troublemaker in school. It isn't the first time Principal Levi had called him to his office, not even close. But he can feel something in the air, his instincts tell him something's about to happen.

…Or that's bullshit and he's just so nervous he doesn't know what the hell he's thinking anymore. Eren takes a look at the sharp blue-grey eyes staring intently at him and lowers his head, flushing.

"Uh… not really, sir. I didn't do anything. Today. Honest." With his head bowed, he peeks between his bangs to catch a glimpse of the intense look in Levi's eyes, too much for him to just stare head on. It was just the way he always imagined the Principal would look at him whenever he jerked off in his bed at night. _No, Eren. That doesn't help at all._

"Oh, I know you didn't do anything, you little shit." Eren bites his lower lip and focus on not making any weird noises. Anyone else calling him names would have his fist connecting with their faces as soon as the insult left their mouths. But when Levi—when _Principal_ Levi does it, he feels something warming up inside him. He wonders if it's some sort of freaky fetish. "And I also know you weren't the one who wrote _'Principal Levi sucks cock like a pro'_ in the bathroom stall either, in case you were wondering."

At that, the image of Levi sucking cock – his, specifically – pops up shamelessly in his mind, and Eren feels his face grow considerably hotter. Much more than when he first saw the graffiti in the bathroom. But he has to halt his imagination for the time being. Maybe he'll go back to that bathroom stall when he gets out of here.

Levi sighs. "I know your handwriting, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He stops abruptly, but continues when Eren doesn't show any reaction to what he just said. "Besides, that's bullshit. How would anyone know considering I've never sucked any cocks in school? Because, you know, this is a fucking school and all."

Eren stares at him in shock. "Wha—" _Wait, did he just call me pretty or am I imagining things?_

"Oh, _that_ got your attention, did it? Why is that?"

Why? What the fuck was he to say to that? _Because I had no idea you actually sucked cocks? Because your mouth is dirtier than the whole football team's combined? Because I'll be pissed if I have to go back to class with a boner?_ He doesn't think he can say any of those out loud. "I… uh… w-why did you call me here, sir?"

Levi gets up from his chair and walks around his table until he is right behind Eren, and hovers over him to reach his ear. "Because, Eren Yeager, I've seen the way you look at me. You think I don't know the look of someone who wants to get in my pants? What kind of deranged pre-teen drools over an adult like that, huh?"

Eren shivers at the low voice. "I'm… I'm not a pre-teen… besides, it's not like I was trying to hide…"

"Shut up. Do you have any idea what kinds of trouble I could face if someone were to think there was something going on between you and me?"

"It's not a crime to look, sir." Eren is still grounded in place, unable to move such is the force of Levi's presence behind him. His tongue doesn't seem to have a problem with it though. "Besides, I doubt I'm the only one. I mean, just look at you. You look like a fucking male model, for godsake."

Levi rubs his nose absentmindedly at the unneeded boost to his ego. "Fair enough. But if I were to be found pounding your ass against this table, then yeah, sure as hell it would be a fucking crime." He chuckles. "Heh, ' _fucking_ crime'."

That's when Eren decides that yup, he is definitely getting an erection, and he doesn't give a shit. _You know what, it's now or never._ "Well then, maybe you should lock the door."

 

**CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE!**

 

(wat)

 

If you want to go straight to smut right now, plot be fucked (haha), then go to **Section 2**.

If you want to go straight to smut right now, but there's like plot in the middle and stuff, go to **Section 3**.

Surprise ending, **Section 4**.

 

what the fuck am I doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing is the fanfic thingy I talked about a couple times on Tumblr because obviously I can't do anything normally. Here's how it really goes. Section 2 is a 'what if' situation because I wanted sex on the ~~beach~~ table, purely self-indulgent; Section 4 is… I don't know, just for fun. I had started a… a route or whatever where they actually don't do anything until Eren is old enough but it was just sooooo boring that it got scrapped before I got 200 words in. Section 3 is the actual, real story. But eh, you can still choose your own adventure and read just one of them. They all continue right where section 1 left off.  
> 


	2. Section 2

Levi halts at Eren's words. Sure, his ridiculous attraction to the kid was nothing short of criminal. But the fact that he had just confirmed that indeed Eren was also attracted to him, and was actually eager for something to happen, spoke louder than any morals he could possibly have. Or have had.

So he walks to the door to do just as he was suggested.

He then returns to his chair, crossing his legs, feet resting over the table. "There." He crosses his arms as well, staring at Eren. "Now take off your goddamn clothes and come here. Now."

Eren wastes no time in pulling his shirt over his head and lowering his pants. He doesn't care how eager he looks; he's been horny for this man ever since he first laid eyes on him.

"Shorts too."

With anyone else, Eren would have been shy about being completely naked. But the intense lustful gaze in Levi's eyes gives him enough confidence to do so without another thought.

So now he's completely naked and half-hard (maybe a little more than 'half') in the middle of his Principal's office. Thank god the drapes are closed.

Eren's dreamed of this so many times, his legs take him to Levi without him barely noticing. He straddles him, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"God, I've never felt so dirty in my entire life." Levi can't help his eyes roaming over Eren's surprisingly well-defined body. "My parents would roll over in their graves if they knew their son would turn out to be goddamn Pedobear." _Or not, considering they were idiots._

Eren smiles at that. "Hey, I'm not that young. Besides, it's not like you're forcing me or anything. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Fuck it. If he went to jail, at least he was pretty sure he'd end up owning the place in no time. He snakes a hand around Eren's head and pulls him to a hungry kiss.

Eren moans into his mouth as he kisses back. His stomach is fluttering in anticipation, and he's pretty sure if someone were to try and interrupt them, he'd probably murder them. And their families. Huh, maybe they could end up in jail together.

When Levi finally moves his hands to explore his student's body, Eren is already unbuttoning his shirt. He stops the kiss and starts to suck on Levi's neck, just below an ear.

"Hey, don't you dare, you little fucker."

"Oh, you don't want your wife to know about your affairs, it's cool, I get it." Eren is torn between feeling complacent and hurt.

"Wife my ass. I've been gay since before I left my father's balls. And I don't have affairs, Eren. I'm just having you. I just don't want the whole damn faculty asking where the hell did I get a hickey. God knows how the damn teachers gossip to hell and back."

Eren perks up again, and leaves soft kisses on his Principal's neck, then on his toned chest, as Levi reclines in the chair. "Damn, you're hot for an old man."

Levi snorts. "And you're pretty cheeky for a virgin."

"Hah. How did you know I'm a virgin? Wait, that's not how it was supposed to… ah fuck it."

"Well, it _was_ a not-so-wild guess. Thanks for confirming, though." Levi brings his legs down and pushes Eren from his chest to pinch his nipples softly, then closes his mouth over one, circling his tongue around it. When he bites, Eren moans louder, pushing his chest against his mouth. "I swear to god, Eren. If someone knocks on the door, I'm throwing you through the fucking window."

"I'll shut up, I'll shut up." Desperate to have Levi completely naked against him, he wastes no time in unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. When he pulls him in his hands though, Eren is stunned for a moment. "Uhh… you know what, never mind this whole thing. I have to go now, I think someone's calling me." He puts a hand around his ear. "What? Yeah, I'll be right over!"

Levi is greatly amused; despite having said that, Eren hasn't moved from his lap, nor removed his hand. "Oh come on. It's not that big."

" _Not that big?_ Forget what I said about you being a male model. You could be a fucking porn star!"

"Hmm. Good to know I have options. Are you going to move that hand or…?"

Eren sighs, climbing out of Levi's lap and kneeling in front of him. "I think I have a better idea." He eyes the erection, feels kinda hungry for it. He closes his lips over the head and is gratified with a hushed moan from Levi. He moves his head slowly, tongue coming out to lick the underside.

"Aah… shit… now this is really starting to look like a porn." Levi controls his hips, trying not to buck against Eren's obviously inexperienced mouth, but when Eren hums in agreement, he can't help it. Eren takes his mouth off him, coughing.

"Hey… if you choke me to death you won't have anyone to get you off. Sure, you could just go out and get another person, I pretty much doubt anyone would say no, but something tells me you don't make a habit out of this."

Levi starts to get impatient, but controls his desire to just shove Eren's face back on his dick. "Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again. And no, violating my students isn't a hobby of mine."

"Glad to know I'm special." Levi feels like choking the shit-eating grin off Eren's face, but then his lips close around him again and he gives himself to the sensations.

When he opens his eyes to check the clock, he finds they won't have much time, so he pushes Eren off him, opens a drawer and picks up a brand new bottle of lube.

"Say, sir… why do you have this here?"

"Tch. I bought it the other day and forgot to take it home."

"Right. Okay." Eren fucking raises his eyebrows at him.

"Shut the fuck up. Be glad I have it." He doesn't want to think about how he bought the lube specifically in case something like this should ever happen (with Eren, only Eren, and Eren alone), and this was even before he decided to confront him. He gets up and finishes removing his clothes. "Sit down." He throws the lube at him. "Do you know what to do?"

Eren sits in his Principal's chair and uncaps the bottle. "Yeah. In fact this is the same brand I buy.  You know. For practice." He smiles impishly, blushing a little.

Levi stares at him, trying to imagine how many times Eren has gotten off with his fingers up his ass and his name on his lips. He takes himself in hand and strokes slowly, as Eren circles a finger around his own entrance. When it slips inside, he moans.

"Shh."

"Fuck." He avoids his prostate on purpose and just focuses on stretching and getting as much lube as possible so he can accommodate Mr. Biggus Dickus over there. When he has three fingers inside already, he even considers putting another one, but Levi interrupts him.

"So, against the table then? I know that got a reaction out of you."

"Sure, just… take it easy, okay?"

"Of course I'm taking it easy, Eren." He thinks about adding some sassy remark, but decides that's all Eren needs to hear for now.

Eren gets up from the chair and bends over Levi's table, legs wide open. His heart is beating frantically, and he has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Levi pauses behind him just enough to stare at the lewd, yet beautiful display, puts a hand on Eren's hip and guides himself in with the other. Slowly. Eren groans in discomfort, and Levi is pretty sure he doesn't want to be reminded that he should be silent at the moment.

"Relax, Eren. Easier said than done, I know, but that's the key here." He pushes in a little more when he feels Eren loosen up almost imperceptibly.

"I… ah… I know. I knew this was gonna be... hard… hahaha…"

Despite his cheekyness, Levi doesn't miss a couple of tears hitting his table. He wonders if the burning pang of guilt in his guts will come back to haunt him later on. He has to remind himself that Eren wants this; it doesn't matter it's the wrongest thing he's ever done, and he'll probably have to set himself on fire to feel clean again afterwards; it doesn't matter he's just a kid, and kids have no idea what they want, and—

Levi cuts the thought short when he hears Eren asking if he's died back there or something.

"Oh? So fuck 'taking it easy' then?"

Eren snorts, like he wasn't groaning in pain, what, not two minutes ago? "What can I say, I'm an impatient man."

 _Man. Yeah, that's good. Pretend he's a man instead of a boy, Levi. That way you won't want to kill yourself after this is over._ He sighs. "As you wish."

He starts slowly, none of that 'pounding your ass against the table' nonsense, at least until Eren asks for it.

And Eren doesn't disappoint. "Here I was hoping that you were gonna screw me so hard," he says between ragged breaths, "that I wouldn't even be able to take phys. ed. today."

Levi raises the pace up a notch. "Of course, I should have known. This was all a ruse you plotted to get out of phys. ed. Very clever. What are you, a Bond villain?"

Eren would have laughed heartily, if Levi hadn't chosen that precise moment to find his prostate, so he bites his arm to suppress a loud moan instead. "Please do that again."

"Do what, be a cynical bastard? Don't worry, I don't think I have any other settings."

"Settings. I'm being fucked by a machi— ah fuck yes!" Levi does it again, absolutely delighted with Eren's cheekyness. Wait, wasn't it annoying a few minutes ago? Well, it was pretty fucking amusing now.

"Oh, were you talking about that?" Levi thrusts in the same angle over and over, earning a completely debauched look over the shoulder from Eren. "Guess so."

"Fuck, so hot…"

Levi can only wonder if Eren is talking about himself, because sure as hell, he's never seen anything remotely as scorching hot as Eren. He fucks him faster now, unable to move his stare away from Eren's face. It pulls him like a magnet, and he can't even blink. Eren just watches him, eyes wandering from his face to his body, apparently trying to see where they're connected. He's not turning around though and suddenly, Levi thinks that can't be remotely comfortable for his neck, but he can't stop looking at his face, so he pulls out, and pushes Eren against a wall. "Arms around me." As Eren does so, he grabs one of his thighs, raising his leg and entering him again. His other hand pulls Eren to a wild kiss

Soon it becomes obvious this isn't going to last nearly as much as Levi would like to, because holy fucking shit, Eren feels too perfect around him, and his hushed moans are just the cherry on top. He starts stroking him, but Eren bats his hand away, claiming he doesn't want to come yet.

"Well, tough shit, because I do."

Eren's response is to pull him for another kiss, then his mouth is moving towards Levi's ear, and he licks and sucks. "I can't wait for you to come inside me", he whispers.

Levi shivers. "Fuck. You won't have to wait long." He's mad at himself; he usually lasts way longer than that. But usually he isn't fucking the object of his months-long cravings and desires (he's also mad for having forgotten all about condoms, but since he knows he's clean and obviously so's Eren, doesn't think much of it). So it's not two minutes later that he's coming, and Eren's nails on his back are like staples.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, and Eren looks at him anxiously.

"What? I told you I wanted to come, I offered my hand and you refused."

"Yeah, but… I didn't want it to end…"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Well, excuuse me, princess. Not all of us can be overly sex-driven teenagers. What do you want me to do about it?"

Eren wants to comment on Levi quoting that stupid cartoon, but it's really not the time for that. "Well…"

Levi already knows exactly what he is going to do about it, but he wants to hear Eren asking for it.

"Yes?"

"Will you… will you suck me off?"

Levi removes himself from Eren, crosses his arms and wrinkles his nose. "Gross. No way." But he can't take Eren's dejected face for more than a couple of seconds. "I'm kidding, stupid." As he starts kneeling in front of him, he looks up and notices that Eren has his eyes closed. "Aren't you going to watch?"

"I want to, but... but I'm afraid that I'll come right away…"

"Oh, you _will_ come right away." When he feels Levi grabbing his dick, Eren opens his eyes to see him licking the underside from base to tip, while fondling his balls.

"Fffuu…" Eren doesn't even have the strength to swear properly anymore. Levi runs his tongue over the underside, then around the tip, sucks on it just a little, then goes all the way. Eren doesn't last another minute, and Levi is fast enough to get him out of his mouth, but while most of it landed on the floor, he can feel that at least _some_ come has gotten on his face. He reaches his hand behind himself and grabs Eren's shirt from the floor and immediately cleans himself with it. All the while, he still hasn't let go of his dick.

"You know, Eren. Not giving me a warning was kind of a _dick_ move." He strengthens his grip as the word leaves his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my god please don't rip my dick off!"

"Tch. Little bastard." Levi lets go of him and starts to put his clothes back on. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I have a meeting that starts…" He looks at the clock on his desk. "...shit, about ten minutes ago and I need you to go."

"Oh, right." Eren puts his pants back on, but scowls when he sees his soiled t-shirt. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one who came on my face without warning."

"Ah! B-but… sorry, I was kinda lost in the feeling, and…"

Levi walks up to him and silences him with a kiss. "Just remember to tell me next time. And here." He takes a black band t-shirt from his drawer and hands it to Eren.

"What? Whose shirt is this?"

"What do you mean whose? It's mine. What, I can't like this band because it's not from the 1960s?"

"No, I uh... I just thought eh... this guy in my class has one just like it and..."

"Fuck you, this one is mine. And I told you I've never done anything of this sort before. Jeez, you have sex with _one_ student..." He puts away Eren's shirt, intent to wash it before giving it back to him.

"Right, I'm sorry." Eren puts on the shirt and moves towards the door, taking painful notice of the soreness in his lower half. "Uh… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be excused from phys. ed."

"Are you okay?" Some of that inevitable guilt starts twisting around inside Levi.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just… not really up for anything very physically strenuous right now."

Levi writes him a note, and Eren pecks him on the nose before he starts walking towards the door again. "Thanks." And there's that mischievous grin that is Eren Yeager's trademark. "Is it okay to come back whenever I need another one?"

Levi is not looking at him. "I don't think so, Eren." Eren is back by his side the next second.

"What do you mean? How can—"

"Idiot. You didn't let me finish." He pulls Eren by the collar and kisses him hard and quick. " _Not in school._ Today was… an aberration."

"Oh, right. Yeah." Eren smiles embarrassed and heads for the door a third time. "Oh, and by the way…"

"What is it?"

"You do suck cock like a pro."

Levi glares at him. "…Thanks. Thank you for that, Eren. That was the compliment I've been waiting for my entire life. Now get the fuck out."

"See ya!" Eren unlocks the door and leaves. Levi sits on his chair with his head on his hands.

"Fuck."

 

**Epilogue**

They've been going at it for months now. Never in school, of course. Except the one time Eren caught Levi snoozing in his chair and woke him up with a blowjob, and Levi still gave him hell for it.

Eren comes to his house on Saturday evenings and leaves in the morning. Yeah, they're having their fun, but not much more than that.

One Friday evening, Levi comes home spent from the day, throws his things on the coffee table and sits on his couch to contemplate his life choices. It's not that he regrets them, he's just pondering on when or how was it that things had gotten so out of control. When was it that he'd stopped caring about how wrong it was. Neither could stop, neither wanted to.

He told himself a million times. When Eren got there, he would tell him they should quit this insanity while they still could, nobody suspected a thing, they could very well go back to living their normal lives.

Their normal, ridiculously bland lives. Whenever Eren walked into his house, his resolve would crumble. He couldn't stop it and he knew why.

"Goddamnit." He sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Why the fuck do I have to be in love with a fucking brat?"

The moment the words leave his mouth, a sound of shattering glass comes from his kitchen. In three seconds, he's standing in the doorway with a baseball bat in one hand and an umbrella in the other. When he sees Eren standing in front of his fridge with a jar of juice in his hand, shards of glass all around him, he drops his weapons and sighs again, louder this time.

"Oh fuck me."

"Do you mean that? Not the f… the other thing."

"Eren."

"It's me, right? The brat. It's me. _Right?_ "

Levi moves towards the cleaning supplies closet to grab a broom and a dustpan.

"Levi."

He swipes the shards of glass around Eren and throws them in the garbage.

"Levi!"

"Who else, you idiot?"

Eren doesn't wait for him to put the supplies away, just jumps at him, practically tackling him. "Damn it. Damn you!" He's holding Levi so tightly, his arms hurt.

"Why are you cursing at me?" He still wants to know what the hell Eren is doing there, but for now he contents himself with returning the hug.

"Levi, you have no idea… for how long I wanted to say this. Then you just come up one day and say it? Before I did? Damn it!"

"Well, I did think I was alone." He pulls away from the bear trap that is Eren's arms. "What are you even doing here?" It's just after he's spoken that he realises there's something a little more important he should have asked about.

"I, uh… I thought you wouldn't be home until seven, you usually get here after you pass by the grocery store on Fridays, don't you?"

"Holy shit. My very own stalker. The store was closed today, and I was too tired to look for another one. Did you say you wanted to say it first?"

"I… yeah. I'm in love with you too. There, you see? I said it second, and that's not right, that's not right at all."

Levi's eyes are softer than they've been in a long time, as he pulls Eren to a kiss so chaste, it's the complete opposite of the things he wants to do to him right now. "Why isn't it right?"

"Well, obviously because I love you way more than you do, so I should have said it first."

Levi playfully socks him on the head. "You're really stupid. Don't say shit like that. And you did say it first. To me at least. I just said it to the empty air in front of me."

"Ah, Levi…" Eren kisses him again, but not quite so chastely. "Let's go to your room."

Levi raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're not just in love with having sex with me?"

"Are you?"

Levi pulls Eren to himself again and plants a kiss in his hair. "Eren, if I just wanted a fuck b— a friends with bene— fuck, it sounds ridiculous no matter how I put it. Well, either way, it wouldn't be a fucking teenager." He starts pushing Eren to the bedroom, but stops along the way. "How did you get in here?"

"Hmm… well, uh… the other day I left your basement window unlocked, and I've been kinda, sorta sleeping there from time to time."

He turns Eren around to face him. "What? Why?"

"Um… can we talk about it later? I'm really horny right now." Eren rubs himself on Levi to prove his words.

"...Fine. I'm not letting you leave in the morning this time." He shakes his head and corrects himself. "Anymore."

Eren opens a big smile and continues towards the bedroom, pulling Levi along. "Good!"

It's needless to say this night turns out better than all the others combined. And so do the next ones.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And he was holding that baseball bat in reverse grip too
> 
> and  
> here's an alternate dialogue:
> 
> "My parents would roll over in their graves if they knew their son would turn out to be goddamn Pedobear."
> 
> Eren laughs. "Shut up, you're old. Old people aren't supposed to know about things like Pedobear."
> 
> Levi glares at him. "Eren, Pedobear _is_ old people."
> 
> and  
> for the record, I don't really think Bigger is necessarily Better; I usually don't even get into sizes when I'm writing. It was just for the jokes. Mostly the Monty Python reference, really. And Eren's frustration
> 
> and  
> that title was chosen merely by punny reasons
> 
> and  
> the reason Eren is sleeping in Levi's basement, well, there's more about that on Section 3 ._. if you're not gonna read that one, eh… I dunno. Send me a message and I tell you about it. But… why… wouldn't… you read that one…? Either way, to quote Allison from The Breakfast Club,
> 
>  
> 
> _"My home life is unsatisfying."_


	3. Section 3

Levi pulls back surprised and Eren finally turns around, only to see his own desire reflected in his Principal's eyes. Said Principal recomposes himself in less than a second though, and walks towards the door.

Eren's heart starts to speed up.

He opens the door and crosses his arms. "Get out."

"But—"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Uh, yeah. We egged your house on hallowee—I mean... yeah sure!"

"Tch. Shitty brat. It took me the whole day to clean up the mess you and your hooligan friends did on my porch. Whatever. Be there tonight around 7. I have an appointment now, and we'll have to continue this later."

"Yes sir." Okay, now he was confused. Did that went great? Terrible? What?

"Oh, and Eren?"

He turns around to see what else his Principal has to say.

"Tell your parents you're spending the weekend at a friend's house."

Boner. Bathroom. Now.

...---...

6:59 on the dot, Levi hears his doorbell.

"Very punctual, brat. Not bad." He yanks Eren inside and, this time, locks the door behind them. "Now where were we? Ah, yes."

He pushes Eren against the door and kisses him right away. Eren's immediate response is to kiss back, his tongue meeting Levi's at once, as he brings his hands to his Principal's hair. It was soft. Much softer than the one he pulled at in his wet dreams.

Levi moves his hands from Eren's chest to his ass, squeezing hard when Eren tugs on his hair, his tongue never halting its assault. When he is finally satisfied, he stops, but not before biting Eren's lower lip and pulling until he received a moan.

"Little shit. It's not the first time you do this, is it?" That's code for _'you're a good kisser'_.

Eren pants, feeling a little bashful, but he'd already decided earlier to throw whatever shyness he might have through the window with that comment about the door, so he closes his eyes and controls his voice before opening them again. "Just kissing. Everything else is all yours."

The unbridled lust is back in Levi's eyes, and he doesn't say anything else as he pulls Eren to his bedroom.

...---...

"Did you shower before you came here?"

"Of… of course! I know how you like things clean and sparkling."

"Good. That's good. Is a shame I'll get you all dirty again." _What? Wait. No. Stop that. You're about to fuck one of your students. What the fuck. Are you insane, Levi? General Ackbar's words were never truer. It's a goddamn fucking trap! Get a grip, stop this madness now!_ He doesn't, though. Eren is too fucking irresistible, and despite not being at the age of consent yet, he's not exactly opposing to what they're doing. Crime or no crime, Levi's only pursuing this because he knows Eren wants it as well. Shaking his head, he locks these thoughts away in a box deep inside his mind, pushes Eren on his bed and kisses him again. _Later._

His hands are unbuttoning Eren's shirt (he loves the fact that Eren wore a shirt), and this time it's Eren's turn to grab his ass, as he moans into the kiss.

As the shirt hits the floor, Levi attacks his pants, fumbling with a double-pronged belt, and when Eren notices his predicament, he opens the belt and his pants himself. Levi raises himself just enough to lower Eren's pants, raising his eyebrows when he notices on the way he's not wearing underwear, but instead of taking them off, leaves them around his ankles.

"Leave them like that."

He's also quite impressed with Eren's physique. Kids his age don't usually look like they've been to boot camp for a couple of years. Eren's got an unexpectedly nice body; well-defined muscles and a hint of a healthy tan. But who's he to say anything anyway? A thirty-something principal in a small town school that just looks about ready to take on goddamn Godzilla or something?

Eren smiles cheekily. "Why? Afraid I'll try to escape?"

While he's removing his own clothes, Levi doesn't deign Eren with an answer. Only after he throws them in a hamper and returns to bed buck naked, Eren's eyes comically wide staring at, well, everything, that he replies. "The only thing I'm afraid, Eren, is that someone will have to carry you around for a while after I'm done with you." He doesn't really mean it, there is no way in hell he'd be rough with Eren, but he kind of deserved that comment.

But noticing how his Principal isn't exactly lacking in the length and girth departments, Eren doesn't doubt that statement. Despite a bout of apprehension, his mouth waters, and he licks his lips as he pulls himself up to lean against the bed's headboard.

"Wow… how…"

"How…?"

"Just… how are you so perfect?"

Levi stops and rubs his nose absentmindedly, his eyes softening as he puts a knee on the bed, caressing Eren's face. "What do you want, Eren?"

Their positions are perfect for what Eren wants, actually, and instead of answering, he reaches one hand tentatively to hold Levi's dick. As he strokes slowly, Levi lets a low sigh and closes his eyes, tossing his head back.

Eren licks the head first, circles his tongue around it a few times until he finds the courage to close his lips over it. When he starts moving his head, he's instantly frustrated that he won't be able to fit even half of it in his mouth. So he moves his hand along with his mouth, hoping it feels good for Levi. Eren's sure Levi has undoubtedly gotten innumerous blowjobs in his life, and from people much more experienced than himself, but the way Levi's looking at him, hissing and biting his lower lip, it looks as though to him this is the fucking best he's ever had.

Eren bobs his head, trying not to choke whenever Levi's dick hits his throat, his other hand moving to stroke himself, and Levi's eyes follow its movement.

"Do you like it, Eren? Sucking me off?"

Eren doesn't even think about stopping to reply. "Mmhmm." The vibrations force Levi's eyes closed again.

"Ah, shit," he whispers. He pulls out from Eren's mouth and moves towards his dresser to get a bottle of lube. When he returns, he sits down and pulls Eren up to kneel in front of him, finally getting rid of the pants sagging around his ankles. "Try not to come too soon, okay?"

"I… I won't! I can control myself." He's not so sure of that after Levi starts sucking him. "Ah… b-besides, if I do… I can go again in less than f-five minutes ah…"

Levi chuckles and removes his mouth from him to focus on opening the lube. When he has a decent amount on his fingers, he goes back to sucking Eren, his other hand moving to his hips, coaxing slow thrusts from him. True to his word, Eren is holding his own nicely. To see his fantasies finally coming true, he thought he wouldn't be able to last much, but the slow pace Levi set is just enough to keep him on the edge.

When a slick finger reaches his entrance, he instinctively opens his legs more, gaining an approving hum from Levi and moaning at the sensation. Levi circles his finger around the opening for a while, until Eren can't take it anymore. "Put it in!"

Chuckling again, Levi teases him a little longer before he thrusts the finger inside and Eren moans again. With his own fingers it had never felt that good.

His thoughts leave him for a moment when Levi stops to put two fingers this time, thrusting them in and out a few times and then scissoring them. Eren moans louder now, hips thrusting a little faster as his fingers twirl and tug at Levi's hair over and over. "Ah… Captain… I'm gonna…"

Levi halts for an infinitesimal moment, then sucks him harder, moving his fingers faster and deeper inside Eren. When he feels the salty taste on the back of his tongue, he closes his eyes and swallows, still moving his mouth and fingers until Eren stops thrashing and bends over a little, then falls on the bed, panting.

"Goddamnit, couldn't even finish preparing you."

"Sor… I'll… five… mins…"

He wipes his fingers on paper tissues, tossing them in a dustbin next to the bed. "Did you call me _Captain?_ Were you dreaming of Jack Sparrow or some shit?"

Eren opens his eyes a little shocked and turns around to face Levi. "I did? Ah… I don't remember. And Jack Sparrow's got nothing on you, sir."

"Oh really? Okay. I'll let you call me Captain then. I kind of liked it. Though pirates aren't really my thing. All dirty and… ugh, can't even imagine what a pirate ship must smell like."

Eren laughs. "Okay. Hmm and how about an army Captain instead of a pirate?"

Levi moves from his place, covering Eren's body with his own. "Now that one I really like. You have some interesting fantasies, brat." He kisses Eren slowly, amused to feel his erection start to reawaken almost instantly.

Eren tugs on his arm, urging him to continue preparing him, and Levi does so, taking the lube and wasting no time, thrusting two fingers in and out of him for a few moments, before adding a third. He stops the kiss to watch Eren's face. He has his eyes closed, knitted brows, his head pushing against the pillow as he silently pants and ruts against Levi's fingers. It's a stunning image which Levi burns to his mind.

"You really never done this before? You seem to be enjoying yourself far too much for a virgin."

"I, uh… well, it's not like I don't do it myself. I… I mean, ever since I started dreaming of you fucking me, ah… I wanted to know what it felt like. I had never… ah… put more than three fingers in though."

Levi chuckles and kisses his neck. "You're full of surprises, kid. And since when have you been dreaming of me fucking you?"

"Since when? Since ah… I don't know. Since always…"

What the hell was this kid doing to him? This was just supposed to be a night of indulging in fantasies and desires, a one time only thing because it was all he could think about anymore, and he felt he might lose his sanity if he didn't do something about it.

Ever since Levi started noticing Eren watching him, kind of in the same vein a hunter watches a prey, he caught himself staring back. He cursed himself for having lewd thoughts over a minor. That had never happened before. Sure, on the rare occasion he ended up having a fling with someone, it was always with someone younger, his own youthful looks being partly responsible for that, but at least they were legal.

But it was Eren. Eren was...

He had asked him in his office today to call him out on it, hoping he would deny it, call him a pervert, anything. Then he would convince himself that he was just imagining things. But Eren hadn't denied it and somehow things… escalated. Then he asked him to his place to… at first he actually tried to tell himself it really was just to talk. But as the day passed, he realised there was no point in denying it.

Eren… he lit a fire inside him. At first this bothered Levi to no end. When he thought he couldn't control his increasing dirty thoughts about him, he even considered transferring to another school. But then… he realised if he didn't see Eren at a regular basis, there was no point in anything anymore.

So he settled for just watching him from afar, pretending to be because he was such a troublemaker, worthy to have the Principal himself keeping an eye on him at all times. Yeah. Kind of like a deranged Skinner and Bart. That was enough for a while. Maybe he could wait until the boy was finally legal before making a move. He could wait; he'd been doing nothing but waiting his entire life. Waiting for something, anything to happen. And when Eren transferred to his school, it did.

Fuck morals. Maybe he could whip himself while kneeling on gravel or something as punishment later. Now he didn't care. He had already decided he wasn't going to think about how wrong that was until he was done with it. How dirty he felt with the thought that he had to get it off his system. He had to get having sex with a fucking minor off his system.

They would talk later. For now…

He removes his fingers from him, wiping them on paper tissues again.

"Eren. I've never had sex without a condom before. Is it okay if…"

"Yeah, please!" He pulls Levi until his lips touch his ear and whispers, "I wanna feel you coming inside me anyway."

At that, Levi immediately attacks Eren's lips again, kissing him almost violently, as he guides himself to enter him. He tries to go slow, loath to hear him cry. But Eren keeps squirming beneath him, trying to get him to go deeper, and he feels like choking the little bastard. "Damnit, Eren! It'll hurt if—"

"It's… it's okay. Please… just do it already. I can take it." Unshed tears glisten in his eyes, but he still moves, trying to get more of Levi inside him.

"Eren… it doesn't have to—"

"Please! I… I need it!"

 _What is he, a masochist?_ Levi sighs and pushes the rest of the way in, as Eren pulls him closer to hide his face on the crook of his neck.

"Fffuck…" He holds Levi on a death grip, and Levi just waits until he calms down a little. When he's finally able to move, he wipes Eren's tears and kisses him tenderly.

"Idiot." He caresses Eren's hair, then his face, unable to move his eyes from Eren's green gaze.

Eren laughs shortly. "I'm sorry. I'm not a weirdo. I just… I guess I just needed to be sure this was really happening."

Levi refrains from rolling his eyes. "You could've asked me to pinch you, you know."

"Yeah. But I don't think I would want to wake up if I were dreaming." Eren notices their fingers are intertwined, and this embarrasses him more than anything else that happened today. But he doesn't pull away; he doesn't even remember when that happened, or which of them did it. "It's… it's okay to go on, I guess."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "You guess?" He pulls out just a little and pushes back in and Eren winces.

"M-maybe just wait a little bit then."

Levi just shakes his head and repeats, "Idiot." Moments later when he tries again, all he hears from Eren is a moan. Another thrust, another moan.

It still hurts, but not unbearably so. Beneath the pain, Eren feels the pleasant burn that is Levi moving inside him. Every second that passes, he feels like he could become addicted to that sensation. "Feels… really good. Captain Levi." He smirks, as the look in Levi's eyes says he's very much into it.

"That's good to hear, private." Levi keeps the thrusts slow, but less shallow each time. "Because if you don't come from the immense pleasure my dick is bestowing you, I'm making you clean the whole HQ with your tongue."

Eren feels his dick twitch at the threat. Not a masochist. Right. "Yes, Sir." Then he stares at Levi's chiselled chest and abs. "Permission to ravish you, Sir."

"Permission granted."

Eren starts by running his hands over the whole expanse of Levi's torso, then stretches his neck to leave kisses wherever he reaches. He's thinking about sucking one of his nipples, when a harder thrust causes him to moan loudly and fall back on the bed. "Ahh… shit…"

Levi decides to focus his thrusts on that angle from then on, obviously having found what he was looking for. Eren's moans are making it hard for him to keep a slow pace, so he starts thrusting faster, which only increases the moans.

"How is it, private? Feel like coming again anytime soon?"

"Y-yeah but… I wish you would come first, Captain."

"Oh? How very thoughtful of you." Very thoughtful indeed, as he's nearing his limit. He follows Eren's hips movements and the legs around him that are demanding him to go harder and faster, while Eren cannot for the life of him stop moaning and stammering his name. When he feels he's about to come, he takes Eren's dick in hand and starts stroking him fast. At this point, Eren's voice would have probably disturbed the neighbours, if Levi's walls weren't soundproof.

When Levi comes, he feels Eren tightening around him with a particularly wanton moan. His hand over him never stops, and moments later, Eren is coming all over himself.

Levi's tired. All he wants is to fall on top of Eren and rest, but he can't bring himself to do it while he's all soiled. He reaches for the tissue box, but it's empty. "Stay here, I'll get a towel to—"

"No! Stay… stay inside a little. It still feels so good…"

"Eren, my arms are tired, and I don't wanna lie on your jizz."

"Oh. Okay." Eren scoops as much of his come in one hand as he can, then brings his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. Levi just stares at him wide-eyed. "You're more prude than I thought, sir."

"Prude? Are you fucking serious? It's just gross. And stop with the 'sir' already. You're making me feel like I'm 60." _As if this wasn't inappropriate enough already._ Finally, Levi allows himself to fall on Eren.

"Ah, right. It's not like I felt your dick twitching when I was licking my fingers or anything. Besides, didn't I come in your mouth today already?"

"Tch. Brat. You don't wanna get inside my fantasies, trust me."

"Hmm… for some reason I don't think I would mind."

Levi sighs and says nothing else, and just stays still for a while. A few minutes later, he raises his head to look at Eren. "Come on. Let's go soak in the hot tub. We're both disgusting."

"It's okay. I like being dirty."

"You don't say. But in case it isn't obvious, I don't. Come." When he removes himself, Eren groans and tries to get up, only to fall back in bed.

"Uh, yeah. That thing you said about me having to be carried around… I think I'm really gonna need it."

Levi flinches, shoulders sagging a little. _Fuck. Way to go, Levi._

Eren notices his dejectedness and hurries to explain himself. "I'm okay, really! You did nothing wrong. I was the one who pushed you to be rougher."

"But still…"

Eren stretches his arms in front of himself. "Please carry me to your hot tub and not another word about it. Please?"

Levi sighs and shakes his head, carrying Eren bridal style to the hot tub.

...---...

"Ah… wonder how life in prison's gonna be. Maybe I could be like Rorschach. _I'm not locked in here with you. You're locked in here with ME!_ It would probably work out too, until they found out what I was in for."

Eren laughs, a little surprised at the impersonation. "Oh, shut up. You're not going to jail. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I mean, how are we gonna do this again if you get arrested? I have the feeling they wouldn't allow me conjugal visits."

Levi just snorts.

"By the way… you have an indoor hot tub!"

"I do? Huh, hadn't noticed."

Eren rolls his eyes and moves to sit next to Levi. "Feels good. I'd never been in one of these before."

Levi doesn't say anything and seems to be in deep thought, so Eren just closes his eyes to enjoy the wonders the hot, bubbling water is doing to his sore body.

After a few minutes of silence, Eren is about to doze off, when he feels a hand cupping his face.

"Why can't I resist you?" Levi is barely whispering, and Eren isn't sure if he really just said that.

"Huh?"

"I… I thought about waiting until you were older, but the longer I watched you, more my resolve would crumble… I'm not such a bastard as to throw the guilt on you, but goddamnit, you didn't exactly help."

"Er… well, I'll be 16 in a few months. 16 is legal in some places, I think. Then we just elope or something."

Levi scoffs at that. "Elope. How do you even feel about me, Eren?"

Eren blushes instantly. "I… uh… well…" _Shit, not ready for this yet…_

"I know it's a heavy question. Hell, probably neither of us even have the answer right now. Tell me this, though. Are you just sexually interested in me or do you think there is something else?"

This Eren is certain he can answer. "Look, I can tell you right now it's not just sex, alright? I… I think about you all the time." He smiles, trying to break some of the tense atmosphere. "Not just while I'm in bed or in the shower." When Levi splashes him, he knows he succeeded. "I even think about stuff like we just talking, or watching movies or playing games together, going out, I don't know. The normal stuff, I guess."

Levi passes his arms around him, bringing him closer and plants a kiss on his hair. "You're so beautiful."

Eren doesn't know if the heat in his face is from the previous blush or if it's just happening again. "S-so… so are you."

Levi kisses his hair again. "I didn't mean it like that. But yeah, I'll concede. You're a pretty good looking shitty brat." _Under-fucking-statement of the year._ He pulls Eren's face towards his and kisses his lips softly. "The normal stuff, huh? Doing the normal stuff when you're gay and the rest of the world looks at you as if you were a pile of shit gets difficult sometimes." _And that's even without the whole age issue. Issues. Age gap. Underage. Fuck. I've really fucked up._

"We could always pretend we're brothers." His eyes glint deviantly. "Or father and son. Then I'd call you daddy."

Levi's eyebrow goes higher than it had ever gone. "You've got a whole bag of kinks, don't you?"

Eren laughs. "I'm kidding. Besides, you could never pass as my father, you look way too young. You sleep in formaldehyde or something?"

Levi glares at him. "You know, I just can't tell whether you complimented me or called me a corpse."

Eren pulls him and kisses him, excited to be the one initiating it this time. A few minutes later when he stops, his head is spinning and Levi looks mildly concerned. "Well, I'm not a necrophiliac, does that clarify it for you?"

Levi just flicks his forehead. "You. Are. A dork. Now let's get the hell out of here before you pass out or some shit." He gets up and picks up a bathrobe that is hanging on a wall, putting it on and bringing another for Eren. He's relaxed enough that he's able to walk to the kitchen behind Levi, not feeling the need to be carried again.

...---...

"Holy shit, you could totally be a chef, this is delicious!"

"Thanks, but I just picked up the recipe from the internet, really."

"Well, it's awesome anyway. My only specialty is ramen."

They eat some sort of baked delicacy neither can really pronounce, but it looks and smells divine. When they finish, Eren helps Levi with the dishes, and they sit at the table again because Levi is suddenly in the mood for some tea. Eren points out that he's always in the mood for tea; most times he's visited the office, he can remember Levi holding a porcelain cup, drinking some nice-smelling beverage.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"About coming here?" Levi nods. "That I was sleeping out. They don't… they don't really mind anyway."

"What do you mean, they don't mind?" Now that he thinks about it, he can't remember ever seeing Eren's parents in any PTA meeting.

"Well, they're… they're not bad people. They just don't uh, don't care about what I do." He's trying to avoid saying _they don't care about me_ , and Levi notices it. He laughs, shortly. "It's kind of nice sometimes actually. One night I showed up home drunk to see if they would say anything, but they didn't even

_care_

notice. I bet if I told them I was sleeping with the Principal, their response would be, 'that's nice, dear'. If they said anything at all."

Levi ignores the arrow shot through his head. He can't even find it in himself to reprimand him for drinking; by the time he was Eren's age, he'd already done much worse than just getting drunk. "Eren why… why have you never said anything about this?"

Eren has stopped trying to pretend he's smiling. "Because… because it's not a big deal, alright? There are a lot of people out there with real problems, and I don't wanna get in the way. It's not like they beat me up or anything. Can we talk about something else?"

At this point, Levi has forgotten all about his tea. "But Eren… indifference is a form of abuse too. I can't believe my own hypocrisy sitting here talking about abuse, but—"

"Shut up! You did not abuse me!"

"I'm 33, Eren. People my age aren't supposed to fuck 15-year-olds." He frowns and adds quietly, "Nobody's supposed to fuck 15-year-olds actually. My point is, don't belittle yourself saying it's not a real problem."

Eren tries his best to keep his tears in check. "I… what could I do? If I tell someone I… I don't know. What if they get violent? Or else, they could send me to foster care, and honestly, better the devil you know. I'm fine, Levi, seriously. And I really appreciate you worrying about me, but you really shouldn't."

Levi's heart flutter as Eren calls him by his name. He wipes the tears away with the back of a finger. "I see your point, Eren. Just… just promise me you'll talk to me whenever you need. Whenever things get difficult. I may be an old pervert but that doesn't mean I don't care about my students. If you change your mind and want me to do something about it, all you have to do is let me know."

At that, Eren manages to smile again. "Thanks, Captain Pervert. I will."

 _Great, I'm Captain Pervert now. He dresses up in his bear outfit and goes out to rescue abused kids just so he can abuse them himself. Ugh, shut up, brain!_ "Eh… do you want more tea? Mine's gotten cold and I'm brewing up some more."

"Sure, it's really good!"

They talk about trivial things, Levi asks what kinds of games Eren likes, and Eren says he likes flash games. They're usually simple and fun, and sometimes he illegally downloads famous games to see what they're like, but he never likes them, says convoluted storylines and over-the-top graphics aren't really his thing.

"Say Eren, have you ever played an Atari?"

...---...

Judging from what they were discussing minutes ago, Eren is pretty sure the ancient-looking box Levi pulls from somewhere in a shelf and plugs on his TV set, is in fact a game console. Ah yes, the joysticks. He remembers seeing them around the internet.

Levi also produces a case with several game cartridges, and Eren's eyes glow at the sight.

"This is… this is incredible! And they all look so new!"

"Well, I like to keep things in good condition. I wouldn't even let anyone else touch these joysticks when I was a kid. So Eren… will you do me the honours of joining me for my first ever 2-players game of Flash Gordon?"

Eren is dumbstruck. He can only nod in awe, as he reaches for the joystick.

...---...

"Get the blue thing! The blue thing! Shoot the yellow now! Come on, Eren!"

"Goddamnit Levi! I don't even understand what the goal is! Which screen should I look at? I'm looking at the one at the top."

"You're supposed to keep an eye on bo— no, you missed the checkpoint… thing!"

Eren dies. "Agh! I give up."

"Useless. Let me."

Levi manages to finish his turn with all his lives, and gets a technicolor screen with annoying victory music for his troubles.

"You did it! Now what?"

"Now, uh, it starts all over ag— you know what? Let's play something else."

Of course, every game they play is basically the same thing; if you're lucky enough to finish it, you're rewarded with... the chance to play again, on increasingly difficult levels. But they have fun in some of them, and Eren even manages to score a little higher than Levi in Megamania (though he suspects Levi let him win).

When Eren finally agrees to stop, it's almost midnight, and Levi can't stop yawning. "Come on. The elderly need their sleep." He puts the things away and gets up.

Eren snorts. "Sure, grandpa." He gets up too and hugs Levi around the neck from behind. "As long as you promise to repeat the performance tomorrow."

Levi turns around and pulls Eren so their foreheads are touching. "You can count on it, brat. Actually, no. Scratch that. Just… think of today as the practice match. Tomorrow is the actual game." _Yeah, that was fucking corny. What the hell's happening to me?_

Eren tries to reply, but all that comes out of his mouth is an unintelligible mess of sounds. So Levi turns around again, sort of wearing Eren like a cape, and drags him to the bedroom.

...---...

Eren is draped across him, not a cape anymore, but a blanket. His soft and tranquil breathing keeps trying to reassure Levi nothing is wrong, that he's not a disgusting human being, and he almost dozes off, thinking it's true.

What the hell was he thinking, going along with this? He thought he couldn't take it if he didn't do it? Was that his excuse? Please. Even a jury of shit-flinging monkeys would condemn him. Levi was pretty damn sure that whatever brilliant defence his (probably soon-to-be-hired) attorney came up with, it would be the same thing as pointing towards Eren, saying, "But he started it!"

Levi's frown lowers in intensity as he jumps from one problem to another. He had asked Eren, but what about him? What… what did he feel for him? Lust yeah, totally, all the time. The thing about his parents made him deeply worried, but he knew he would have felt that way if any of his students came to him with that sort of problem.

Did he love Eren? He had no idea, never having loved anyone before. If he were honest with himself, he could say what he felt was like an addiction. Whenever he looked at Eren, he couldn't stop staring; whenever he heard him, he wanted to hear more. Whenever he touched him… And of course, the way Eren made his heart speed up and his thoughts haze reminded him too much of all the shit he used when he was younger not to make the comparison.

Okay, so he was addicted to Eren, mystery solved. Back to the other topic.

But before he can brood over it even more, he feels a hand travelling from his side to his hair, and Eren is lazily fondling it. Levi isn't even sure if he's awake or not, and doesn't want to ask, in case he isn't, and he wakes him up.

The caress is even more calming than listening to Eren breathing, and this time, he ends up succumbing to sleep.

...---...

Levi wakes up with Eren's hand lazily stroking him.

"Fuck, Eren. Even junkies need to sleep."

Eren's hand halts. "Wha— you're a junkie?"

Levi opens his eyes a little disoriented, not really remembering where that thought had come from. "What? No, I was dreaming, I think."

"Levi… I can't… I can't get enough of you."

"Agh settle down and let me sleep." He doesn't really mean it.

"It's just… well, it seems like a waste that I'm here with you and we're sleeping."

"Shit. We have the whole day tomorrow." He glances at the clock. 3:15. "Today. And tomorrow."

"So… so just let me touch you then, and you can go back to sleep."

"Right. Like that's possible." He pulls Eren on top of him and closes his hand around both of them.

"Ahh fuck that's good." Eren kisses and nips on Levi's neck, hands intently playing with his hair. Then one of his hands starts wandering over his face, neck, shoulder. When it reaches his elbow, Eren pulls Levi's arm around himself, setting his hand over his ass.

 _Holy shit you're fucking demanding._ He complies though, not before bringing his hand back to his mouth and wetting one of his fingers. He thrusts it slowly in and out of Eren, swallowing all of his moans. His other hand is still stroking both of them, not very fast either. When Eren comes, he considers stopping and trying to go back to sleep, but Eren's own hand joins his and strokes him to completion. Then Eren collapses on top of him.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Now will you go in the bathroom and get something to wipe this shit off me?"

Nothing.

"Eren god-fucking-damnit don't you dare."

Eren's deep breathing tells him he's not even faking it. The little shit fell back asleep just like that. Levi sighs and rolls him off to clean them up. Since Eren fell on him afterwards, they're both equally sticky. Levi runs a hand over the mess on his chest, stares at it for a moment, then goes to the bathroom to wash it off.

...---...

"Mmm… bacon… Wait. Bacon?" Eren sits up and looks around, remembering where he is with an ecstatic smile. He notices his clothes folded over a chair and gets up to put them on, leaving his belt on the chair. They are soft and smell like lavender, something very unusual to any article of clothing he's ever possessed. His mother washes his clothes, yeah, but now he's pretty sure she uses nothing more than just water and soap.

His heart warms up over Levi fucking washing his clothes properly, and he has to remind himself he doesn't give a shit about his parents so he won't get emotional again.

He finds Levi in the kitchen fixing up food in two plates that are currently in a tray. Lots of food that look delicious. Had he ever had bacon and pancakes for breakfast before? Not that he could remember. And Levi looks equally delicious on black sweatpants and a white tank-top. His hair is wet, meaning that he's probably just taken a shower.

"Oh, wow."

Levi raises his head. "Tch. You're ruining it. I was going to bring this to bed."

"Not a problem, I'm back there in two seconds." Before Levi can tell him to just eat in the kitchen since he's already there, he's turning around and running back to the bedroom. When Levi reaches him, he's even under the covers.

Levi tries to scowl, but it doesn't last two seconds. So he puts the tray on the bed and even joins him under the covers. "Can you tell which of us is being spoiled here? Because I sure as hell can't." He hands Eren a plate and a cup of tea, not really waiting for a reply.

Eren's mouth is watering so badly he has to eat a pancake and a couple of bacon strips before he can even say anything. "Who cares. Let us both be spoiled. There's bacon, and it's Saturday, and… and… bacon!" He eats another mouthful and drinks the tea that's just as delicious as the rest of the meal. Levi can't even pretend he's not amused.

"Oh, so I take it you like bacon?" Eren doesn't answer this time, smartened up to Levi's wit, and after satiating his initial hunger, eats the rest of his breakfast more at ease.

"Thanks for washing my clothes. They… they smell really nice."

"Hmm. More than bacon?"

"Well, it's different and…" Before he knows it, he's fallen for it again. "Oh, shut up."

After Levi puts the tray with the empty plates and cups away, Eren immediately moves to kiss him, but is halted by a hand over his face.

"Go brush your teeth, you damn barbarian. I keep extra toothbrushes in the cabinet, just pick one for yourself."

Eren notices Levi's toothbrush is green, so he unpacks a blue one for himself because he thinks the colours match. After he's done, Levi does his own oral hygiene, taking a bit longer than Eren, who waits patiently for him in bed.

" _Now_ can we do the do?"

Levi stops by the door. "Eren… about that…"

Eren crawls on the bed, putting his hands on the footboard. "Oh, no, no, no, no 'about that'. I _know_ you were moping last night, and it was probably about this, when there's nothing to mope about. I'm young, yeah, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I know what I want, because it's something I've never wanted before. I don't give a fuck how old you are, and you shouldn't either. If you're gonna come up with a story about how we have to wait until I'm legal, then I'm calling bullshit. It's gonna be just wasted time. This town is a shithole, Levi. Do you think anyone's gonna notice? They're nothing but a bunch of zombies. Even the gossips at church don't see what's right under their noses when their silverware disappear and their sons look sleazier by the day. I promise you I'll be careful too, nobody even pays attention to me anyway, it's like I'm freaking Kuroko or something. I'll even bring my books and in case someone asks, you can say you're tutoring me on the subjects I suck the most. So please. Don't say I can't come again."

Levi stands by the door a little longer, just looking at Eren. Then he moves to the bed and kisses him long and slowly.

"I was just going to say we shouldn't do it on a full stomach. But you made me change my mind, and if I die, it'll be on you." _Who the fuck is Kuroko?_

Eren can't tell if he's serious or not, and he doesn't have time to linger on it because somehow, he's naked in an instant, and Levi's mouth is on him, teasing, licking and sucking, and Eren can't even remember what he was saying anymore. He does notice the lube sitting on the nightstand and reaches for it. Levi takes it from him without even raising his head, and Eren feels his lubed-up fingers in him a moment later, working in tune with his mouth.

Eren doesn't know how coherent he's being right now, but he thinks he might be thinking or even blabbering something about magic fingers, and that he's glad Levi doesn't need quarters.

Oh god. He hopes he didn't say that out loud.

He's about to come, and he's pretty sure he tells Levi to stop before he does. Or maybe he doesn't say anything, because Levi doesn't stop, and he's coming in his mouth again. He doesn't think Levi was being serious about finding it gross, because he very much could just go to the bathroom and spit it. Instead, he swallows like it was nothing, and even licks him clean, and Eren suddenly feels very jealous because he doesn't know how Levi tastes yet.

After he's recovered enough, he notices Levi's still wearing all his clothes. "Why aren't you naked yet?"

Levi smirks at him, a clear glint of mischief in his eyes. "Relax, Eren. The day's barely started. You'll let me play with you a little bit, won't you?"

Eren feels fire and ice running through his veins. He doesn't think he's ever heard anything more exciting in his entire life. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

"And by the way. I'll always let you come. And you can even keep your quarters."

It takes Eren a moment to register what he just heard, and when the redness reaches his face, Levi is already gone.

...---...

Eren's starting to think Levi really likes green. Well, maybe it's just a coincidence that the silk scarf around his wrists is the same ocean green than his toothbrush. It crosses his mind that it's also the same tone as his eyes, but he thinks he might be reading too much into it.

It has been a few minutes since Levi tied him to the bed. The suspense is killing him, but he knows anything Levi throws at him, he'll be on board with it.

Would he come back with handcuffs? Well, he was already tied, so probably not. A… whip? Maybe a candle for some wax play… Eren thinks he would like that. He wasn't a big fan of pain, but a few drops of hot wax would definitely feel good. Probably.

When Levi returns, Eren is actually disappointed that he didn't bring anything back from wherever he was.

"Oh. I thought you were getting like, some toys or whips or something."

Levi crosses his arms, feigning indignation. "What image do you have of me? You think I have a box full of sex toys and a dungeon in my basement?"

Eren wonders when was it that someone lit a fire over his face. "I… I… oh no, I was just… er… oh god…"

"It's a case, actually. And you can help me set up that dungeon later."

And just like that, Eren can't remember how to speak.

"Jeez, Eren. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I don't have a big enough imagination for things like that." Levi climbs the bed, taking another green scarf from his pocket and points the one around Eren's wrists. "I was just looking for its pair. I'm sorry to say this, but you are completely screwed, Eren. Teasing you has just become my new favourite thing." He ties the scarf over Eren's eyes, and doesn't give him a chance to reply.

He kisses Eren's lips, then both his cheeks, the tip of his nose and his forehead. Eren takes a deep breath, but his heart is still drumming violently in his chest.

"Are you scared?"

"No… it's not that. I… don't worry about it."

Levi doesn't push it. "Okay. But if I do anything, _anything_ you don't like, you let me know. This is not even the case for a safe word. You say stop, and I stop. Okay?" He doesn't even know why he's saying this; it's not like he's planning to do anything out of the ordinary. He doesn't think he could be anything but gentle with Eren. Unless requested otherwise. Maybe.

"Yeah. Okay." _Shit, do whatever you want with me, Levi. I don't think I'll ever tell you to stop._

Levi kisses his neck, just as softly as he did with his face. Drags slow kisses from one side to the other. Eren's collarbone. Levi stops to stare at it. He doesn't think he's ever seen a sexier collarbone in his life. It baffles him again just how beautiful his body is. He kisses the collarbone and moves to a nipple. Flicks his tongue over it, then sucks gently, his hand coming up to caress the other one, which he pinches very softly, then circles his finger around it.

He keeps at it like this for a couple of minutes, and Eren starts to writhe and make little noises from the back of his throat. Levi stops and watches his face for a moment. Wishes he could see his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Because I can stop if you don't." He's teasing now. Looking down at Eren, he can see he likes it very much.

"No… please! Don't stop!"

"Okay then." Levi goes back to playing with his nipples, does it for a little longer than last time, and when he looks down again, he can see pre-come flowing. He wants to lick it.

Levi wonders where all that is coming from. He was never exactly a big fan of having someone else's come touching any part of his body, especially not his mouth. But Eren…

Okay, he had already established that Eren wasn't like anyone else.

He kisses Eren's stomach all over, running his tongue over the tracks of his abs. While it couldn't be compared to his own, he was still ridiculously well-built. Kisses his hipbones, then bites softly on the flesh just above it. Eren mewls, and he does it again and again.

He wants to kiss Eren's arms too, would love to kiss them, but that's a little difficult right now, so he moves to the next best thing, his legs. They're strong and just as sexy as the rest of him. He bites the inside of one thigh, then keeps going down, stops and lifts one to kiss the back of one knee, and Eren lets out a soft moan. Does the same thing to the other one. Goes down again, kissing his ankle and the back of it, and lastly his feet. Eren gasps at that, and Levi chuckles.

He unties Eren's arms, but when Eren goes to hold him, he takes his arms and bring them down.

"I'm not done yet."

"O-oh."

Levi asks Eren to lie on his stomach, and the kissing assault begins all over again. First his nape, and Eren moans louder now. Levi kisses every single inch of his nape, then does it again. Then moves to his shoulders, while running a finger down his spine. Eren shivers and bucks a little. Levi repeats the route his finger took with butterfly kisses.

Quite honestly, if he were thinking about himself at that moment, Levi would be bewildered. He was never that soft with anyone. Ever.

But again, this was Eren.

He doesn't even waste time with kissing and instead bites the round, smooth butt, and Eren screams and bucks again. He bites it all over it, on both sides, and Eren's aroused screams don't stop for a second.

There's… more he wants to do on that area, but he can't remember when Eren last went to the bathroom, so he leaves it for some other time.

He turns him around again and takes one of his hands on his. Kisses it, then the palm and the back of his pulse. Can see goose-bumps forming on his arms, and does it on the other one. Kisses up one arm until the shoulder, then does the same on the other.

He suddenly notices that Eren is breathing heavily again, and his face is flushed.

"Are you okay?"

"Never… never better, actually."

"Good. Stay here." Levi gets up to dim the lights and returns right away. He removes the blindfold and places Eren's arms around himself.

"Levi… that was… that was amazing!"

"Yeah? Glad you enjoyed it." It wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he tied Eren up; he thought he would just tease him a little, maybe have him beg Levi to let him come or something. But somewhere along the way, his plans changed.

"Um… I wanna do that to you sometime too. But when my bones aren't feeling like jelly."

Levi smiles, actually smiles at him. Can't stop staring at Eren's face, who looks at him as if completely fascinated. Levi doesn't doubt his expression is exactly the same.

Who was he trying to fool with that addiction talk? He is hopelessly in love with Eren, there's no denying it.

A couple of minutes go by, and they're still just staring at each other's faces, each little detail. Eren notices creases between Levi's eyebrows, the result of frowning too much, and Levi finds three light freckles on Eren's nose. Kisses them without even thinking about it.

Eren takes Levi's face in his hands and kisses him slowly for a few more minutes. When they stop, Eren's blushing.

"What's with the sudden bashfulness?"

"Umm… lemme think about something for a minute."

"Okay."

Eren gathers his thoughts for a moment, and even takes a deep breath when he's done.

"Alright, it's a speech, so be prepared. I thought about just telling you that I'm in love with you, but that wouldn't be all. At all. Yesterday you asked me, and I didn't really know how to put into words, and to be honest, for a while I _was_ just horny for you. But I guess it's pretty obvious that I am head over heels in love with you now. I… I can't see myself not being able to talk to you everyday. But I think that won't be much of a problem." He smiles. "I know that… that we don't know much about each other yet. But that's just the thing. I just want to find out more about you each day of my life.

"Sometimes I feel like I do know a lot about you. Like, I know you're probably the strongest person I know, and it's not just because of this absurd body of yours (seriously, dude, you're like a teacher, what is up with that?)" Levi smiles at him but doesn't interrupt, Eren doesn't look like he's done. "But you are. You're always fighting for what's best for us, no matter how lost the cause seems. I know how fair you are, you never take sides when the cliques are fighting and always hear everybody before doing anything. I know I would follow you to hell and back, because I think you weight things down and choose what to do based on what you'll regret less. And no matter what you want to say to yourself, you're not a bad person for choosing this, to have me here right now. Just so you know, I had already decided I would pester you until you caved anyway. Whenever you're thinking about bad stuff, remember to see me as a person, not as a teenager.

"And… and… I know it's against the law and all that, and I really don't want you to get in trouble for it. While I can't change how old I am, I will go out of my way to make sure no one finds out. I know you didn't choose this, that you're not here with me _because_ I'm fifteen. When you were kissing my, well, my everything just now… I don't think this is something you'd do to just anyone. It felt like… you were lighting my soul on fire. That's why I was all jittery. Hmm, yeah. That is all. Oh shit. I forgot to work in the whole 10 things I hate about you thing, like I love your beautiful face and the way you rub your nose when you're embarrassed, and your sexy voice, and how you smell, and the way you hold your cup, and when you smile. And…"

This is the moment Levi chooses to interrupt Eren. Even if he is quite floored by everything he's just said. "Just… just where did all that insight come from?"

"I dunno, guess I'm just trying to cover every base."

"Eren, I…" his mouth's open, but Levi has no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." _But please do. Please!_

"Bullshit. After all that? Holy shit. Let me just… let me."

Eren nods and waits patiently.

"Eren, you are… so, so unique. You have no idea. And I've never had... _this_. I've only ever had sex to get off. For fun. Because that guy had a nice ass. So this is the part where I say agree with you that I didn't just randomly wanted you for sex. If it were that, I would have taken someone older, obviously. I wanted you because it's you."

Levi takes a deep breath and continues.

"I've never swallowed anyone's fucking come before; I wasn't lying when I said it was gross. But you… aren't. It might not seem like a big deal, but it is to me. I get disgusted very easily. I can't even drink tea twice on the same cup without rinsing it first. And by the way, you would hold it like that too if one day the handle broke on your hand and you suddenly had a lap full of scalding tea. Jesus fuck." Eren makes a pained face, but remains quiet.

"You said you know me, well I know you too. I know you defend your friends from bullies, I know there isn't anyone more determined than you. And when you do something, you don't half ass it, you go all the way.

"I can't even imagine myself having sex… fuck, _being_ with anyone else anymore. I wasn't sure about it because it's something completely foreign to me, and despite we getting together yesterday, it wasn't when it started. For all I've been ruminating lately, I know it's been much, much longer since I've felt like this. What… what I'm trying to say is… you don't have to cover any fucking base, because I'm in love with you too, and it'll take a whole fucking army to take you away from me. Well, they're welcome to _try_ , that is. I will stop beating myself up about it and I will see you as an individual. It won't make things right, but I'll try not to give a shit about it. I don't know if that is all, but for now it'll have to do."

Eren immediately pulls Levi in a strong hug, surprised and elated, his heart isn't the only one racing madly.

"Levi…"

"Hmm?"

"Levi."

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy." He's not crying; his eyes are just watering from emotion. 

"I am, too." While one of his hands is trapped beneath Eren, the other fondles his hair.

"No, but you don't understand. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before." He brushes his face against Levi's, while his hands caress the ridiculously soft undercut of his hair. "I think I'll stop talking before I get all sappy."

"Too late for that." Levi raises his head and he's smiling again; Eren's tears don't bother him this time. He goes for a light kiss, but changes his mind at the last moment. He breathes into the kiss, momentarily stealing Eren's breath, and feels his nails raking over his nape. Kisses him even harder, releasing his hand from underneath him to touch his face.

When one stops the kiss, the other goes for another one the next moment, and it continues like this for a while, until Eren doesn't go for another at one point.

"Seriously, I don't know why am I asking again, but why the hell aren't you naked?"

Then Levi laughs. For a whole second. While Eren was already stunned with his smile, his laughter feels like something so precious and rare that Eren wishes he could keep it in a treasure box. And he doesn't care if he's thinking like an obsessed maniac, because he thinks he just might be one.

Levi starts getting up, pulling Eren with him. "How about a shower?"

"Sure! Um, not that I'm complaining but didn't you take one like before I woke up?"

"I…" He sighs. There's really so much they don't know about each other yet, and while he can't wait to learn more about Eren, talking about himself annoys Levi to no end. "Sometimes I take a lot of showers and baths. It's a mental thing, but sometimes I just feel dirty and have to do it."

"Oh. It's okay. I only take one every day, but if you want me to, I don't mind taking more than one."

"No, don't worry about it. The glitch is only in me." They're sitting at the edge of the bed while Levi talks.

"Glitch?"

"...Would you like to hear something that happened when I was a kid?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"When I was 10 I was kidnapped." Eren's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything. "And this guy kept me in a filthy, revolting room for 3 months before I escaped." This time Eren can't take it.

"You _escaped?_ Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Later on when I stopped to think about it, I deduced he let me escape, actually. Because the fucker didn't want money. I remember him calling my dad and talking to him like I didn't even exist; they barely ever talked about me. But I don't really remember much, only that this guy cursed like a motherfucker, lived in a pigsty and liked to talk about shit. Literally. He would go to the bathroom and then talk about what a long, good shit he took. Fucking freak. Anyway, that's that. Whenever I remember the stench of that place, I can feel it clamming all over me and I have to take a bath."

"Wow. You're like, super badass. I don't care if the guy let you escape or not, you're awesome for doing it either way."

Levi goes to touch his nose, but pauses midway. "Shit. Why do you have to be such a perceptive brat?"

"Oh, I'm not, really. The only thing I pay attention to 24/7 is you." Eren brings a hand to his mouth. "Oh my god. Sorry for sounding like a stalker." _Which I totally am._

Levi stands up and pulls Eren towards the bathroom. "I wouldn't give a fuck if you rented the house across from here and watched me with a telescope all day long."

That confuses Eren. "Huh? Do you have like a voyeur fetish or something?"

"The right would be an exhibitionism fetish. Voyeurs are the ones who like to watch, while exhibitionists like to show. Fuck, what am I teaching you. And no, I don't. I meant I wouldn't mind if _you_ watched me. Anyone else would have to deal with me flipping them off, breaking their face, then filing a restraining order."

"Oh." Eren's face then lits up. "Oh, so you have an Eren fetish. And I guess I'll set up that telescope first thing tomorrow then."

 _I have an Eren fetish. Seems about right._ "Oh yeah? What would you think if you saw me picking my nose or scratching my balls?"

"Oh, it would aaall go into the log. November 1st, 22:47. Levi scratched his balls, then immediately started digging for gold." When Levi stops in the middle of taking off his shirt and just stares at him, Eren blushes from head to toe. "Oh my god, shut up, I'm kidding! I'm not _that_ much of a freak!"

"Just be warned that if you see me killing someone, you'll be my accomplice, and I'll drag you down with me." He finishes removing his clothes, pretending not to notice Eren gaping at him. "See? You're not the only one who can say freaky things with a straight face." He pushes Eren towards his very spacious shower and turns on the hot water. Then he takes a sponge and liquid soap and hands them to Eren. "Wash me." Changing the subject was a good thing too; he doesn't even understand when was it that the conversation turned so weird.

Eren beams at this. "Yes sir!" He lathers Levi's back, spends way too much time pawing at his ass, but Levi doesn't protest. Crouches to wash his legs. He hadn't noticed how sexy they were before. He puts the sponge aside to run his hands over the muscles in those practically hairless thighs, and Levi hums when he kisses them.

He stands up. "Turn around." Levi does so, and Eren has an amusing surprise, as he notices his state of arousal. "Really? From me washing you?" He strokes the almost fully-formed erection, and Levi lets out a throaty moan.

"I like cleaning. And being clean. I like it a lot."

Eren smirks. "Yeah, I can see that." He pours more soap in the sponge and pulls Levi to a kiss before continuing, but Levi pushes him away after a few moments.

"Don't start now or I won't want to stop."

Eren agrees, but only because he has plans for now, has been thinking about it since they first started fooling around that morning. So he continues washing Levi, running the sponge across his chest, arms and the front of his legs. When he's done, he doesn't get back up this time. Instead, takes him into his mouth, and Levi gasps in surprise.

From crouching, Eren changes to kneeling, it's not much more comfortable but it's still easier. Levi's amazingly soft bath rug helps with that.

"Ah… Eren… enough…"

Eren stops long enough to shake his head with a _'uh-uh'_ , and goes back to sucking him.

"But I'm not gonna last much if—"

"Look, I'm sucking you off now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You can do whatever you want to me afterwards."

"Well, I wanted to fuck you in the shower, but I guess that's not happening."

Amazingly enough, Eren blushes. "Maybe… maybe later." He hopes Levi will stop interrupting him now.

He thinks he's improved since the day before, can control his gag reflex better this time, but he's not sure when to increase the pace.

So he takes one of Levi's hands and places it over his head. He stops yet again when Levi doesn't do anything, apparently in conflict.

"Please? I'll let you know if I want you to slow down."

Levi thinks about it for a moment, then nods. When Eren's lips return around him, he reluctantly takes hold of his hair and moves his hips against him. He knows he's treating Eren as if he were made of glass, but he can't help it. The whole situation between them seems to be made of glass.

Eren's sloppy. He's barely moving his tongue, and his teeth keep grazing Levi now and then. But he's eager and determined, as Levi's noted before. And looking down at him, he's damned if he's ever seen anything more alluring.

He'll teach him properly some other time. Not right now. Now… this is more than enough.

Levi's not even thrusting fast, and going only half way. He increased the pace when Eren stopped gagging around him and one of his hands came up to stroke what his mouth couldn't get.

"Eren…" He's almost there, but not yet. Eren moves his hand to fondle his balls, instinct apparently kicking in, or maybe just remembering what he liked having done on himself.

"Eren…" Now it's a warning, and Eren knows it, because the hand he had on Levi's knee moves up and around to grab his ass, keep him in place. He opens his eyes too, looks straight at Levi. Blinks once, deliberately slowly to let him know it's okay, hell, it's more than okay.

With a couple more thrusts of his hips, Levi's coming, in complete silence, as he's too overwhelmed to make any sound. Realises he's holding Eren against himself and lets go of him with a start.

"Fuck! I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eren's voice is coarse, and he coughs a little. The taste was bitter, more than his, but he loved it. Would do it again every day of his life if Levi wanted him to. If he let him. "Your taste is hot."

For a few seconds, Levi doesn't know what to say to that. "Oh right, I forgot. You'll eat even your own."

"Um, well…" Eren's so used to his own fetish he doesn't even get embarrassed enough to blush.

"It's okay, Eren. I seem to have acquired a taste for it as well. Well, for _you_ , at least." He extends a hand to help Eren stand up. "How did you even… how did you know…"

"That I have a come kink?"

Levi raises his eyebrows at him with an amused expression. "Exactly." He pours some shampoo over Eren's hair and massages his scalp.

"Ah, it was an accident, sort of. I was jerking off this one night, and I guess it got kinda wild because I came right on my face."

"Ah, to be young…"

Eren playfully punches Levi's shoulder. "And… so, first thing I did when I noticed it was on my lips was put my tongue out and lick it. And it's not like I thought, 'oh wow, this is delicious, I'm never drinking juice again if I can eat _that!_ '" Levi chuckles, and rinses away the shampoo, moving on to the conditioner.

"But I was high from the orgasm, and I dunno, it just felt so hot, to do that. So I ate the rest of it too. Been doing it since, when I'm in the mood."

"Hmm. I don't know about me. I guess I only liked because it was yours." He kisses Eren, sucking on his tongue for a couple of seconds before stopping and grimacing. "Yes. _Definitely_ because it was yours."

Eren laughs and washes his mouth with the shower water. "There." Levi kisses him again, can still feel his own taste, but now it's mostly Eren.

"Better." He picks a third bottle from the shelf, that only now Eren notices it's filled with haircare products.

"Whoa! No wonder your hair is so soft."

"...It's one of the only good things I inherited from my parents, so I take good care of it."

Eren almost laughs, but catches himself when he realises the implications. "Oh."

"Shit. Forget I said anything, we're not talking about boring shit right now. I didn't get to fuck you, but there's still other things I wanna do." He rinses Eren's hair again, then grabs hold of the sponge, and five minutes later, Eren swears he has never been cleaner in his entire life.

Especially because after he's done, Levi leans against the wall, pulling him along by his ass, and slips a finger inside. Eren moans as if on cue. He kisses Levi hard, pinning him against the wall, as Levi's finger goes in and out and around while the stream of water falls over them. Eren mumbles a 'more' into the kiss, but Levi doesn't indulge him. Instead, he reverses their positions, guiding Eren to face the wall.

Without the kiss and the finger, Eren isn't too happy, but Levi nibbles on his shoulder, raking his teeth over it, and he bites his lips in pleasure.

Levi kisses the spot he was biting, and starts descending, biting and sucking here and there, until he arrives at his destination. Bites an ass-cheek not very gently this time, and Eren moans again. The moment he parts them, his tongue comes out to lick at the entrance. This time, Eren yelps.

Always concerned for Eren's reactions, Levi stops. "What?"

Eren has turned his head and is gawking at him. "What do you mean 'what'? Did you really just do that?"

"Yeah, I just licked your asshole. So?"

"So? So?! I… I… I… I don't know! Shouldn't you like, be disgusted by this? Oh my god."

Levi is equally torn between annoyed and amused. _I told you you wouldn't want to get inside my fantasies._ "Who's the prude one now? I cleaned it first anyway. But if you don't want to, I'll stop."

 _Oh. He wasn't just fingering me, he was washing._ "I'm… not sure. I don't know if I like it or not. But… but go on."

Levi bites him again, where his butt and thigh met, and Eren shivers. "Alright. You know you just have to tell me to stop for me to do so. I'm not gonna get mad or anything like that."

"I know." Eren turns to face the wall again. Even if he's consented, he doesn't think he can watch.

Instead of going right for it again though, Levi kisses his lower back, hands kneading his thighs, moving to the front. While one hand massages his balls, the other strokes Eren, both equally slow, as he continues placing kisses all over his butt and lower back.

Eren is moaning from between clenched teeth when Levi finally parts his cheeks again and gives a short lick. This time, Eren doesn't protest, so he squeezes his ass-cheeks, parting them more, and licking again and again. Tries to stick his tongue inside, but it's not as easy as he thought it'd be, he just gets the tip in. So he just puts more strength in his tongue, Eren still hasn't told him to stop, and judging by his state, he probably won't.

He rested his forehead against the wall, and his moaning is more desperate now, coming out of his mouth almost non-stop. Levi's tongue doesn't rest for a moment, and suddenly there's that finger again, and Eren's scream is almost desperate.

"Levi… Levi… if you don't fuck me right now I think I'm gonna die."

Levi snorts, gives one last lick before standing up. Washes his mouth too, like Eren did. "I take it you liked it then?" He bites Eren's neck and sucks, not hard enough to leave a mark, but not exactly soft either.

"Fuck… you can put it on the list of things you can do to me any time, anywhere. Now… now…"

"Seems I'll get my wish after all." The hardness that had started forming as he licked Eren is full now, and Levi steps out of the shower to grab the lube he had left on the sink.

When he returns, Eren is stroking himself leisurely, biting his lips as he watches Levi. "You know, I still keep thinking I'll wake up any moment, and this will have been all a dream."

Levi takes his face in one hand and kisses him lovingly. "Then I'll just have to do everything I can to prove to you this is no fucking dream."

Eren laughs. "' _Fucking_ dream'."

Levi rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Honestly, Eren. I have no idea where you picked up such a trashy sense of humour." He pushes Eren against the wall, and Eren turns around to face it again, hips moving back and legs opening the next instant.

One lubed-up finger easily goes in, and Eren doesn't waste any time asking for more. This time, Levi complies as soon as the words leave Eren's mouth. He lavishes kisses all over Eren's back as he fingers him open.

Levi takes more time preparing him than the last time, and Eren knows he's worried about hurting him. His heart clenches, and instead of demanding to be fucked right away like he wants to, he lets Levi do as he wishes, wouldn't want to see his dejected face again.

It also helps that Levi really knows how to work his fingers.

"Are you ready, Eren?"

"Mmn yeah. Super."

Levi guides himself in gently, and Eren pushes back against him, just a little, only enough to encourage him to go on. And he does so, sneaking his hands up to Eren's chest as he pushes the rest of the way in. He rests his forehead on Eren's shoulder and sighs loudly.

"Ah, Eren…" He doesn't say anything else, and Eren reaches an arm behind to fondle his hair. At that, Levi raises his head, kisses Eren's shoulder and pulls out a bit to thrust right back in. "Does it hurt?"

Eren thinks carefully on how to answer. It hurts, yes, not as much as the first time, and not exactly in a bad way. He's pretty sure it'll get really good in a few moments. "K-keep… ah… keep going slowly like you just did."

And Levi goes slowly, hands sliding from Eren's chest to his hips as he moves, and soon enough, Eren is pushing back to meet his thrusts.

"Hmm… like that… yeah." Eren is completely enthralled by this soft side he never knew Levi had. The way they talked in school always led him to believe he was a crass son of a bitch that would be nothing but harsh and rough in the bedroom. Not that Eren would mind, and he was sure with time they would find a rhythm both agreed on, but for now, he was more than satisfied with the unbelievable sweetness his Principal showed him.

As his moans increase in tempo, so do the thrusts. Levi moves a hand to stroke him and Eren grunts, wanton and passionately. He's stroking faster than he's thrusting, and Eren knows he won't last another minute. He bites his lips when he comes, but the sound that leaves his mouth still manages to echo loudly across the bathroom.

Levi, on the other hand, doesn't look like he's even close to being done, and Eren stifles a chuckle. _Damn, this old man has stamina._ He's still over-sensitive from his orgasm, and absurdly enough, after a couple of minutes, starts to get hard again.

And Levi's hand is still on him. "Oh? You really do recover quickly."

"C-can you go faster? Please?"

Levi bites his shoulder and increases the pace. "You're so impatient. I was just about to."

When Eren comes again, he screams even louder, and this time, Levi follows just a few seconds after him.

Eren feels completely boneless, so he holds himself against the wall.

"Do you want me to stay inside you again?"

"Yeah…"

He does so, slowly showering kisses over Eren's back while both regain their breaths. Minutes later when he pulls out, Eren doesn't complain. He turns around to face Levi with an absolutely satisfied smile on his face. "You're amazing." He pulls him to a lazy kiss, resting most of his weight on his arms, which he has around Levi's neck

Levi ends the kiss and rests his forehead on Eren's, a move Eren realises he's completely in love with. "You okay?"

"Perfect. Why?"

"Because you're resting all your weight on me and I was wondering why you can't stand up by yourself."

Eren raises his head to glare at him. "Oh, Levi. C'mon, don't worry about that. You did just give me two orgasms in a matter of minutes. No wonder my legs are wobbly."

"Are you sure? Because if I'm incapacitating you every time we have sex, I think we're gonna have a problem."

Eren actually scowls at that. "I think you're seriously worrying over nothing. I. Am. Fine. C'mon, don't ruin the afterglow." He returns his weight to his legs, but is betrayed by a pained wince.

"Fuck." Before he can say anything else, Levi is washing away the vestiges of their act off Eren and carrying him back to the bedroom. He lowers Eren on the bed carefully and leaves to grab a towel. "I don't know what to do, Eren. I don't want to see you in pain." He starts to dry Eren's hair with it, but Eren takes it from his hands to do it himself.

"Well, do you see me complaining? It's probably normal anyway. I mean, these _were_ my first couple of times."

Levi has somehow dried himself in an instant and is already putting clothes on. "You're not the first virgin I had sex with, Eren. Nor the second. And… and… this hadn't happened before." He stands in front of Eren as he's done.

For the first time in his life, Eren's inherent anger is aimed at the person he least expected it to be aimed. "Well, shit Levi. Then I don't know what to tell you. I already said I don't mind, it's not like I'm sitting in a pool of my own blood or anything. Besides, it'll pass soon enough. Just let it go."

"Do you… do you want to top?"

"What? No, I don't. Why, do you want to bottom?"

"...Not really, no." He brings a hand to Eren's face. "But if it's to stop from hurting you, then—"

At this, Eren holds the hand on his face with both of his and lies back down on the bed, pulling Levi with him. "Alright, enough of this. Do you want to know a secret? I _love_ having sex with you, and I _love_ to feel it afterwards too. You have no idea how satisfied it makes me. You're not hurting me, I promise. And now… now I'm not so sure how I'm going to get you to do that, but I've been kinda wishing you were rougher, actually. Not all the time, just sometimes. I absolutely adore the way you treat me, but you gotta understand I'm not… I'm not  some fragile little animal or something. " He brings his hands to play with Levi's undercut, finding out the action calms him down. It calms both of them down actually.

After a few moments of just staring at Eren and stroking his face with his thumb, Levi hides his face in the crook of his neck and inhales in a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm overreacting. I just… you're… I don't want to hurt someone I… I cherish so much." His own words feel completely alien to him, but at this point, he doesn't give a fuck.

Eren's heartbeats speed up as he continues fondling Levi's undercut. "I swear to you you're not. You could probably tell if I were lying, I'm a shitty liar. Don't feel guilty for making me the happiest I've ever been, damnit!"

"...To think earlier you thought you were getting sappy and here I am telling you that this is the happiest I've ever been as well." He tries to muffle his words on Eren's neck as he speaks, but Eren still makes it all out.

But before he can comment on how Levi is probably, no, definitely the sweetest person he's ever known, his stomach grumbles loudly and Levi glares at him. "Didn't you eat a whole pig for breakfast?"

"Well, I… I burned those calories right up, didn't I? In fact, so did you. Why isn't _your_ stomach complaining?" Just as he says this, Levi's stomach grumbles as well, if possibly, even louder than his, and Levi stares down at it as if he's just been betrayed.

"It never does that. You wear me out, brat."

Eren looks away impishly. "Oh, sorry, sorry. Seems I'm the one incapacitating you with my sex prowess now." He suddenly rolls on top of Levi. "Want me to stop?" He's surprised at how seductive his voice came out. But absolutely not displeased.

Levi's also surprised, if the darkness in his eyes is anything to go by. "Shitty kid, throwing my words back at me." He grabs Eren's face with both hands, pulling him until they're less than an inch away from each other. "Too bad I doubt either of us will be putting any sex prowess to use for a while. Doesn't mean I can't kiss you as much as I want to."

Eren starts saying something about how he won't complain, but gets interrupted by Levi's tongue plundering its way through his mouth. He moans and kisses back just as wildly, pressing his body against him.

They kiss and roll around in bed, until there's that growl again, and Levi's not even sure if it was his or Eren's stomach this time, but he does get up to make lunch. Eren decides this is as good a time as any to put his clothes back on. He honestly doesn't think he's ever spent so much time naked. But that's just something else he's not planning to complain about.

...---...

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, with Levi preparing what he needs for school on Monday, and Eren finding out they have quite a few of the same books.

He sits by the fireplace with one (he still can't believe Levi's house has a hot tub _and_ a fireplace; it does look like it's something out of a dream), and when Levi's done with work, brings him some tea and homemade cookies (delicious, just like everything else he's cooked before) and joins him in the comfortable couch.

They discuss books, and food and anything else that comes to mind. The conversation flows easily, and later on in the day, Levi finds himself telling Eren about his late parents. It's only after he starts to speak that he realises how similar his parents were to Eren's. They never really got on his case about anything. He wasn't outright ignored, like it seemed to be the case with Eren, but they were more than lenient with him, no matter what the case was. When he came out, they barely shrugged, when they found drugs in his room, they just told him to stop doing them. Which he did, it _was_ mostly to get their attention anyway. But even as a teenager, he was smart enough to know it wasn't worth it. When the line between indulgence and indifference started to blur, he just decided to stop living for them, and started living for himself.

Eren's resting his head on Levi's shoulder now, with an arm around his waist. He's not thinking he's dreaming anymore, just that maybe he's died somehow and is actually in heaven right now. He knows he's sappy but he can't find any fucks to give.

"Did you just get drunk that one time or you did it again?"

"Hm? Oh, just once. The hangover the other day nearly killed me and well, overall there wasn't any reason for me to do it again."

Levi can't help but feel a little proud of him. _Smart kid._

They go to bed earlier, with Eren making no promises to keep his hands to himself this time. Levi pretends to be annoyed, but he knows Eren doesn't buy it.

...---...

Sunday passes by much too fast for both their tastes, even if they did the best they could to enjoy it to the fullest. After dinner, Levi drives Eren back to his house, stopping the car about a block earlier for precaution.

"So I'll see you Mr. Yeager tomorrow." When Eren eyes him in suspicion, he pulls him for a last kiss. "And I'll see Eren next weekend."

Being the absurdly informal Principal that he was, Levi didn't really call his students by their last name. Doesn't change the fact that Eren is completely besotted by that. "See you tomorrow, sir. And see you next weekend, Levi."

He scans the surroundings cautiously before leaving the car and for once, walks to his house without the anxiety that always seemed to loom over him whenever he approached it.

Levi watches him go inside before he leaves. He doesn't regret it. His heart feels light, even though he knows it's wrong. From one point of view it really was. From the other, the one he'd decided to take, nothing felt more right.

 

**Epilogue**

Levi wakes up and checks the date first thing, like he didn't do it a million times the day before. Just to be sure. It is March the 30th, just like yesterday had promised it would be.

"Come on, brat, wake up. We're picking up the rest of your stuff after we eat breakfast."

Eren opens one eye, but quickly closes it again, hiding under the covers. "But Leviii..."

"Don't you 'Leviii' me, you're too old to be whining like this. And there's no reason to leave them there." He knows Eren is tense, and he tries his best to sound reassuring. "I'll be there with you, Eren. If anything, they'll probably throw shit at me, not you."

Eren's legal now, there's no reason for them to keep playing hide-and-seek with the rest of the world anymore. And since he'd graduated, the only taboo they have left (or at least what most considered taboo) is that they were the same gender. But then again, that wasn't a crime, so for all they cared, the world could suck it.

Eren had been sneaking out his things to Levi's house one book or one pair of shoes at a time, but there were still some things he cared about that he couldn't bring, so they would be taking the first day of his adulthood to take care of that. There was no point in procrastinating.

When Eren peeks at Levi from under the covers with the most innocent look on his face, like he isn't stroking Levi with a surprisingly smart hand for someone who just woke up, Levi decides maybe they can procrastinate just a little.

...---...

Eren tells them everything, comes out to them, introduces his boyfriend and lets them know they'll be living together from now on. His heart is stammering in his chest, even if he's known all along what their reaction would be. When they just smile at the pair and help them to put his things in Levi's car, Levi can't decide if he's happy or infuriated at them.

 But then Eren flashes that bright smile of his, and he remembers what's important.

...---...

With everything in place, all Eren wants to do is sit in the hot tub and wash away the stress of the day. They already had plans for dinner in a fancy restaurant, so celebration could hold off until then. But before he starts taking his clothes off, Levi stops him, and shoves something in his hand.

No, that's not quite right. In his finger. In his ring finger, though it doesn't go all the way, since Eren curled his hand in shock as he saw what it was.

"Wha—"

Levi shows it on his own finger. "I bought one for myself, and I know you like sappy things like that, so I got you one just like it."

The colour is silver, but Eren can say it's actually platinum just from looking at it. He _had_ been eyeing it quite fervently the last few times he passed in front of the jewelry store.

Eren can't quite speak at the moment, so he puts it on properly, not before noticing the _E + L Love You Forever_ engraved on the inside. He makes a mental note to take Levi's own to be engraved as well the very next day.

He hugs Levi with all his strength, and they don't let go of each other for a long time. _I'll love you forever too, you soft son of a bitch._

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they did (love each other forever, that is).
> 
> FYI, from the manual of **Flash Gordon** \- THE OBJECTIVE: _Many dedicated Spacemen have entered Spider City but none has ever been heard from again. It is up to you, Flash Gordon, to rescue any surviving Spacemen and to conquer this hideous city of tunnels. Spider City is conquered when all of its Hatching Pods are eliminated. It doesn't hurt to blast a few Generators or enemy Patrol Ships while you're there._
> 
> So yeah, Levi had no idea what he was talking about. I don't blame him though.
> 
> Here Are Some Things that didn't get into the story but are true nonetheless
> 
>   * Levi had his house soundproofed because he hates outside noises. Grumpy old man.
>   * Originally Levi really was supposed to have a case full of sex toys much to Eren's delight, but… eh… I decided it didn't really fit with this story. Maybe on some other…?
>   * The person who kidnapped Levi when he was little may or may not be Kenny, doesn't matter. His (Levi's) father was a gambler and had a lot of debts and he only got kidnapped as collateral. And when he escaped, the guy could have stopped him if he had wanted to, but by then Levi's father had already paid most of the debts, and he (kidnapper) had actually started to grow fond of Levi, so he let him go.
>   * Eren's parents may or may not be Karla and Grisha, but I prefer to think they aren't. You'll notice besides Levi and Eren there aren't any other named characters in the story (with the exception of section 4) and there's a reason for that, but that's something I'm planning on explore on a different story.
>   * The unofficial name of this chapter/section is Sappily Ever After (really?) (I dunno, can't tell whether I'm joking or not anymore with these things)
>   * Levi was 34 when I started writing this but then I thought, well Dec. 25th... yeah no, he's definitely 33.
> 

> 
> There was more I was supposed to explain, but it really escaped my mind now that I'm actually posting the story. Anything not making sense, or any doubts, let me know and I'll try to make sense of it. Though some things were left out on purpose, like how long it passed until Eren was an adult, or where the story takes place. That's for you to choose.


	4. Section 4

Levi halts at Eren's words. Would he risk going to jail just because he was infatuated with a stupid brat?

How about 'no'?

"Oh? And where do you get off giving me orders?"

"Well, it was more of a suggestion, sir."

Levi tugs on Eren's arm to make him turn around. "Listen here, you little—"

A series of yells outside his office interrupts him and he goes to the window to see what the hell is going on. His jaw drops.

"Holy fucking flying saucer."

Eren huffs. "Well, there's an expression you don't hear every day."

"No, seriously. There is a fucking flying saucer outside, just hovering over the gym."

Eren crosses his arms, the previous sexual tension forgotten for the moment. "What? Come on. You're obviously trying to lead me on because of what I said."

 _Would you blame me?_   "Come here, stupid."

Eren peeks between the blinds, and his jaw joins Levi's on the floor.

"Holy fucking flying saucer."

"Told you."

...---...

"Wow… hella."

"Tch. Shut up, Tumblr trash."

"Hey! Uh… maybe… it's just some sort of toy? Like, a model?"

"Have you ever seen anyone bring a toy to this school? Do you think I would allow it? Do you think anyone would have the balls?"

"Yeah, no, you're right."

They walk towards the spot they think the saucer came from, while everyone else is running away. Too many disaster movies left few curious people. At first, it seems there's nothing there, but then a blue beam flashes in the sky, and the flying saucer materializes a few feet above them.

"Oh shit. We're gonna be abducted, aren't we? Ugh… do you think they'll have… anal probes?"

"Not it."

"What? Sir, did you just 'not it' me?"

"So? You think you invented it?"

"I… well, no, but… you're the adult. Shouldn't you like, volunteer to take the harm so you can protect your students?"

"What? Fuck you, you were fucking coming on to me. Do you honestly believe you were the one that was going to be… doing the probing?"

"Agh, but I wanted you, not some alien wing-wong! Er… do you think, tentacles?"

"Probably. And they probably want you to carry their offspring too."

"What? No, nope, fuck this shit, I'm outta here." Before Eren can go anywhere, a door… type… thing opens up, and a black-haired girl in a red scarf shows up at the opening.

"Eren? Oh, thank god we found you. Captain… hope you've been taking good care of Eren."

"Mi… Mi…" Levi is squinting so hard his whole face hurts. "Mibaka?"

Eren can't believe his eyes. "Mikasa! Oh my god I remember you!" More people start showing up at the saucer's opening. "Armin! Holy shit, Armin! And Connie! And… Horse-face…?" He turns to Levi, frowning. "Was that his name? Horse-face?"

"Yeah, I think it was…" Realisation dawns on Levi, and he widens his eyes. "Fucking titans…"

A familiar rage burns Eren's stomach. "Titans… oh no. I gotta kill all the—"

"Relax, Eren. The titan problem is pretty much dealt with already." Horse-face is the one addressing them now. That was a really weird name, but it kinda suited him. "Don't you remember? You two were kind of responsible for it."

"B-but… how… why… when… what the fuck is…"

Armin tries to explain. "Eren, when we got to your basement—"

Connie interrupts him. "Oh man, don't tell me you really forgot—"

Sasha interrupts him. "Thanks to you, I was never hungry again..."

Eren and Levi stare at each other, spouting at the same time: "Everything's coming up..."

The girl is still talking. "—even got married and…"

And now it's Mikasa's turn to do the interrupting. "We can all reminisce later. For now, we really should be going back."

Just then, Eren is aware that Levi is holding his hand, and it isn't an unfamiliar feeling at all. "Why…? Is something wrong? Are we in trouble or anything?"

Mikasa rolls her eyes, displeased with the image below the ship. "No, you guys are fine. It's your cats. Something's gotta be done about your cats."

Eren suddenly remembers him and Levi getting married, and for some reason, everybody thought it would be a good idea to give them cats as wedding gifts. They had more than 50.

As Eren tries to remember the name of each and every one of them, the beam of light slowly raises them to the ship.

Thend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what happens when you play too much Silent Hill and use weird blue stones on weird places, and find bone-shaped keys, and all of a sudden the door knob is a light saber.
> 
>    
> For more of this grade A sense of humour, follow me on Tumblr, I'm leviphiliac there as well. I make shitty mspaint edits and talk about Levi 24/7
> 
> EDIT - okay i feel like i should explain for people, and probably theres a lot of them who have no fucking clue where the things in the end came from. mikasa talking about the cats is a parody of the ending of back to the future, and the cats were supposed to be a reference to one of the millions of chrono trigger endings where a bunch of cats jump into a portal but eh... i kinda forgot to write more about it, whatever, ignore me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can lemme know of typos, weird wording and things like that; I mix up words sometimes because they mean the same thing in my language... sometimes English loses all meaning to me and I don't know what I'm doing. And some things might mean something in my language and another entirely in English.  
> wow.  
> such lost in translation.  
> so need help.


End file.
